castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Starry Starri/About the previous article.../Shipping polls+more
After a talk with one of the castle cats wiki moderators, I decided that my previous blog post was slightly unfair. So I am unsure about what to do about my blog post. Is there any way to delete it? And do I want to delete it? You can comment down below about whether you want me to delete it or do you know how? Just a heads up, my comment on Purrcilla’s page is now deleted so you cannot see it anymore. Sorry! I decided to take a quick poll with any of you readers that like to click on profiles and read blog posts (you’ll find interesting ones on here). Actually, two quick polls. One poll is this: Do you think Purrcilla is a good cat? It doesn’t matter what you think about her that is good, maybe her design, or her herself, or the fact that she makes the story interesting, it’s just:do you like her? I do. She’s one of my favorite normals and I ship FrancisxPurrcilla. I’m not saying that it’s going to happen. In fact, it’s probably not going to happen. But I just...do. I did BEFORE reading the story and everything, just after the Halloween Event 2018. That gave me a pretty GOOD impression of Purrcilla. Then I read previous transcripts I knew I wouldn’t read or see again. And no WAY am I buying a story for 100 GEMSSSS. Those are for cats and strictly cats only. Then I saw them and realized Purrcilla’s actual impression. I didn’t like how she was, but I shipped them. I just do. I don’t change beliefs easily. So yeah. I would appreciate that you don’t put like “why do you ship them? They are TOTALLY an UNHEALTHY REALTIONSHIP. OMG!” in the comments. I would like a POLITE way of stating that you don’t like Purrcilla, if you don’t. Ok, moving on! Second poll: Who do you ship? I ship PurrcillaxFrancis, ConanxCatniss, and MolotovxPipsqueak. I’m sure I’ll think of another and then edit it in. The first three are the originals! I’ll split each ship into its own mini paragraph! PURRCILLAXFRANCIS I tried to do that in bold, but it got so confusing. I just explained it kinda, but I feel like they just....fit. Like two pieces in a puzzle. They fit, but you just have to turn one of the pieces to get them to do so. Just like Purrcilla and Francis, they have so much in common,and they fit together, but you have to turn a few times to get it right. For one, they’re both mages. Another, they both care about themselves a lot and will do what it takes to get what I want. You think Purrcilla is so evil for doing it to Francis well Francis isn’t exactly the greatest cat! For heavens sake, if Francis was a person he’d be that incompetent greedy kid you know who sits in the class and brags about things. You know who they are. Francis is actually a pretty horrible cat, not getting gifts for his friends and only caring about the gifts he gets himself. Yet you say “OMG, Purrcilla is so horrible for doing that to poor, poor Francis. Francis doesn’t deserve Purrcilla.” Well haha, when you think about it they’ve both done equally horrible things. Yet no ones commenting on Francis’s page “Wow, Francis is SUCH a HORRIBLE GREEDY CAT. I hate him. He BELONGS with that EVIL PURRCILLA”. Let’s think about all the things they’ve done! Francis who doesn’t get gifts for his friends and only cares about him getting gifts from other people and Santa paws. He wants the gold for himself,and steals it (or tries too, anyway). He tries to get chocolate for HIMSELF at the Easter event and MESSES UP the hunt for the children. He brags about being better than Kyle and fight a lot (although he IS better than Kyle Kyle is my least favorite cat), and thinks he knows everything. He’s a pretty horrible cat, but Purrcilla trying to put a love potion on him and creating a child is worse? He might not be worse, but I say they’re pretty equal. What do you think? Comment down below! ConanxCatniss You know they belong together. I don’t majorly ship them because SandyxConan sounds OK to me. I like that sound of that even. But they should just get together. Conan doesn’t have the brains to realize that Catniss likes him, even though he should! It’s pretty obvious in Valentines Event 2017 that Catniss likes Conan. When she says “you know who, Conan” I would have gotten it instantly! No discrimination against boys, but you guys should all know. Girls have a thing about not just flat out saying what they want because they think it’ll be embarrassing. So they’ll drop hints about things. And they can be real,y hard to decipher. But that one, Conan, was like the most obvious thing of all. She LIKES YOU. Anyone who needs advice on girls can come to me, a fellow girl. Girls can be complicated, but only because who they want you to understand, you will understand. Every time else they aren’t clear, it’s because she doesn’t want you to understand. Just how girls work. Conan, you clearly need advice on girls, because you like a lot, but only one DEFINITELY likes you back. And she’s a good one, Conan. She’s responsible. She’ll keep you in line! For anyone who shipped CatnissxFrancis because of Harry Potter’s HermionexRon, J.K Rowling actually admitted she should have put Hermione with Harry. And she was even thinking about putting Hermione with Fred! There are a lot of Harry Potter ships out there. The dumbest one is Voldarry. Or was it Harmort. Probably Voldarry. Harmort sounds like a weird disease. Comment down below your Harry Potter ship! If you haven’t read the book, check it out! It’s good. MOLOTOVXPIPSQUEAK Opposites attract, right? I don’t have much to say about this because Castle Cats doesn’t imply it much, but enough that I can pull it out! It’s a prefect match and when I heard it from Cartoon Lover I LOVED the idea. Thank you, CartoonLover! That’s all for today! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts